One Piece Legacy: Chase The Attack pirates part 6
Tack, was in the mayors house. It seemed like a nice place, with a bunch of red wood everywhere, and a nice women who kept on cooking. She was making him another pie, when the Mayor got out of the couch. "Man... I was the Pie eating champion for 15 years straight, and you beat me with ease. What was my record honey?" The wife, a small, plump women, wearing an apron and a yellow dress, with small glasses. "67. He has ate about 209. Finally, someone who can handle my speed." She sat an entire plate of 50 pies, and Tack started to stuff his face. "Such a nice boy, who understands what makes an old, poor women happy." The husband, starts to laugh. "Poor, and old? Your the mayors wife, and only 41. If anyone should be complaining of age, it's me." "Oh be quiet, your 44." "That's more then you!" "Barely." The two start to look at each other with pouts, and Tack, mid pie, starts to laugh. "You guys, are just like Tobias and Mason!" "Who were they?" "The men who raised me." The Mayor and his wife look at each other, and look back at Tack. The husband starts to sweat, and the Women starts to fidget. "Oh... I... Don't know most people like...them." "Yeah... Sorry, we just assumed... You had normal parents. I mean..." "Parents? Nope. They were just friends!" The two look at each other, and head towards a corner. "FRIENDS?!" "Maybe they didn't want him to know?" "He should know all ready!" "They would fight a lot. Almost all the time. One time, the fight ended with Mason breaking his entire right arm, and Tobias broke his jaw!" Tack starts to laugh again, and the Mayor starts to sweat even more. "FIGHT?! Does he mean actual fighting... Or..." "Either way! If a couple is fighting, physically like that, no wonder why he can't think of them as a couple! He must have been traumatized, to see the two men he would call 'Daddy' and 'Papa' beating the living day lights out of each other! It's awful!" "Yeah, it explains him being a pirate. No wonder why he's so messed up in the head. Watching his loves one try to kill each other... Honey, we need to help him!" "Yeah! Mr. Tack?" Tack, stuffing three pies down his throat, gulps. "Yes?" "When... Two people love each other..." "Oh! You don't need to tell me that. Tobias and Mason already did." The wife nearly faints, and the Mayor grabs her. "What do you think they did?" "Now, maybe they told it to him straight... I mean... Right... I mean..." "But, they do beat each other! What if they made him think that's okay in a relationship? Mr. Tack, what did they say about you and a women being in a relationship?!" "What? Why would I be in a relationship with a women?" The Mayor, face faults, and looks to the wife. "He's..." "I know. But... We need to support him." "Yeah... He is a nice boy." Tack licks the plate clean, and slams it into the table. "MORE PIE!" "You think he would be more polite?" - A town guard, holding his shotgun, looks to the west, and sees the most strangest sight in his life. A monkey boy, holding a giant barbarian man, with dozens of other men with ropes chasing after him. "WHAT THE FLICKING HE..." "CALL THE GUARD! YOU'RE BEING INVADED!" Category:Nobody700 Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters